Dreyfus
Dreyfus was a former San Francisco police chief who became Mayor shortly after the beginning of the Simian Flu Pandemic which subsequently claimed the lives of his wife and children. He retained his position of authority in the rapidly depopulated city for a decade, and took a militant stance against the Evolved Apes. He was also the secondary antagonist of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. History Background Dreyfus served in the San Francisco police department all his adult life. Upon being promoted to Chief of Police, he set about making the force 'leaner' and 'more responsive'. Crime dropped every year during his tenure, and he boasted that his administration lead to the arrest of three major crime lords. He had a wife named Maddy, with whom he'd been married to for 20 years, through this union two sons; Edward and John were born. Dreyfus would love and cherish the time he spent with his new family .Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm - The Official Movie Prequel "Monkeygate" By the time of the Monkeygate scandal, Dreyfus had stepped down as Chief of Police the year before, with the intention of competing against Mayor House for the San Francisco Mayoral election. When the Simian Flu broke out, he sought to promote himself by visiting quarantined areas in a bid to contrast himself with Mayor House, who had isolated himself from his citizens and never appeared in public without a surgical mask. He went to St. Francis Hospital, where he managed to calm a rioting mob attempting to gain access to a non-existent cure. His actions inspired mixed feelings in his family; John looked up to him, whereas Maddy worried for his safety. With the help of his aide Patel, Dreyfus discovered the truth about the origins of the Simian Flu, as well as its connection to the apes, who were being hunted by Anvil, a military contractor owned by Polytechnic Solutions, which also owned Gen-Sys Laboratories, the company that created the virus. Dreyfus also learned that Mayor House recieved a bribe of $10 million to keep the connection between the virus and the apes secret. Dreyfus headed for the City Hall, where he difused another riot and was nominated Mayor by Daniel Nygun, the president of the Board of Directors. He soon stepped down amidst a wave of attacks by Alpha/Omega, a domestic terrorist group sworn to expedite the virus's 'cleansing' of the 'impure', and the realization that the title of Mayor no longer held any meaning. Shortly after escaping an Alpha/Omega attack on the City Hall resulting in Patel's death, Dreyfus learned that his wife and children had contracted the virus. Ten years later Human Leader A decade after the Monkey gate incident and the Simian Flu Pandemic that nearly wiped out all of humanity, Dreyfus having experienced personal loss meets a man named Malcolm and the two would find other human survivors. Along with Malcolm, Dreyfus becomes co-leader of the Human Colony in the once great city of San Francisco. Dreyfus would send Malcolm' group to the city dam to restore what the power the city has as well as using it to contact other remaining survivors to rebuild what was lost a decade ago. Dawn of the Planet of Apes Knowledge of the dam Dreyfus is first at the city gate meeting up with Malcolm's group where he would learn of their encounter with the apes and what followed while showing disbelief that they saw the apes talk he has them keep quiet over the incident and given an estimate over how many apes there are. Encounter with a new threat The next day, he and his followers bear witness to the Ape Army entering the city and arriving at the gate of their hideout, he chastises Malcolm over the apes numbers stating "That's a hell of lot more than eighty!!!". He is then seen when the gates are open trying to stop Malcolm from approaching the apes however, he is shocked to learn that Malcolm's group were telling the truth about the apes when he sees Caesar talking to him and the other survivors. The Ape King warns the humans to stay out of his colony's territory or else there will be war with that the apes leave the terrified humans in their decrepit homes. Dreyfus then tries to calm his followers by telling them they are immune to the simian flu and tells them they would have to find alternative power source for the city after discovering the ape encampment is located near the local power station. Sending Malcolm into Ape Territory He would converse with Malcolm about there not being a alternative power source and seeing no other solution, Dreyfus has one plan fight against the apes. His idea is shot down by Malcolm who begs for permission to go up to the woods for three days where he would plead with Caesar for blessings to work on the dam. Dreyfus tries to speak against the idea only for Malcolm to persuade him otherwise and the two come to an agreement that Malcolm would go up to the woods for three days. Dreyfus then tells Malcolm he's going to take some men to the armory to see if any weapon still works and warns him that if Malcolm isn't back by the deadline, Dreyfus and his men will go up to Ape Territory and wipe out all the apes. War With The Apes Dreyfus is shown at the Armory preparing his men for a possible fight with the apes while unbeknownst to any he was secretly being spied on Koba and his followers who would hurry to tell the other apes about this new discovery. Later on, Dreyfus is seen in the city celebrating with the other humans about the power being restored by Malcolm's group and the apes. Dreyfus would grab a tablet that had just gain power and would look at the pictures of his late family and express tears of joy seeing his loved ones. He would then see that his men have faintly made contact with other humans, Dreyfus orders them to try and get a better frequency. However, before this could be done one of his men barges in alerting them that the apes have attacked the armory and making their way to the city gate. Shocked at this, Dreyfus quickly calms his people telling them "We are survivors! Now they may have guns but that doesn't make them men! They are animals and we will push them back!!!" Dreyfus then has men ready for battle and using ballista his group are able to take out some of the apes as a tank appears and begins to slaughter some of the enemies. Just when it seems the human army are winning the new ape leader Koba enraged at the humans resistance takes control of the tank by killing the driver and using the vehicle to destroy the human colony's gate. The apes then make their way into the city throwing it into utter chaos with many humans being killed or fleeing for their lives. Horrified by this display, Dreyfus quickly has some of his men evacuate the colony and head underground before doing so himself. Sometime while hidden, he and his men were able to make contact with soldiers up at a military base telling them to help fight against the apes. Reuniting with Malcolm A few days after the Battle in San Francisco, Dreyfus was reunited with Malcolm and would show him the large amount of C4 strapped to the tower revealing his plan to ignite the bombs and wipe out all the apes. Later as he begins to excitedly arm himself for the upcoming battle with the apes, Malcolm unceremoniously pulls a gun out on him and his men telling them to give him a chance causing Dreyfus to ask who he's talking about. Dreyfus asks Malcolm if he's gone crazy and tries to dissuade Malcolm about his decision of siding with the apes. Malcolm attempts to explain that he's seen how the apes live and they want to survive like the humans not wanting a war. Dreyfus angrily states " They're animals!! They attacked us!!!" only for Malcolm to attempt to explain the situation but to no avail. Death Dreyfus then tells Malcolm that even if he stops him he and his men have already made contact with other survivors who were up north at a military base. He quickly grabs a trigger while stating "I'm saving the human race" he and his men (minus Malcolm who ran for cover) killed when he detonated the C-4 explosives above him which simultaneously destroyed the tower that the apes taken over. Personality Dreyfus was seen as a man who has been through a great personal tragedy. Before the deaths of his family, he was seen as a loving husband to his wife of twenty years, Maddy and a loving father to their two teenage sons, John and Edward. To the people of San Francisco, Dreyfus was regarded as a hero for all his years on the Police Force and was seen to be always concerned over the wellbeing of others even if it does drive his wife crazy with worry. After the deaths of his wife and sons, Dreyfus still holds many of the beliefs he held before only he was more passionate and sees the apes as an overrall threat to the survival of humanity and sees their extermination as a sure fire way to avenge his family. Relationships Friends and Allies Ellie Ellie is one of Dreyfus' employees. It is unknown as to what kind of relationship Dreyfus has with Ellie but it is known Dreyfus relies on her for her medical knowledge. It is obvious they have very different views on their current circumstances and what is to be done about the apes. Carver Carver was one of Dreyfus' employees. Dreyfus shares one common agreement with Carver; that the apes need to be wiped out because they (supposedly) helped wiped out half the planet. The only known interaction they are known to have is after the incident in forest in which Dreyfus reflects on in the car when they are headed back to the city. Enemies Malcolm Malcolm is Dreyfus' partner whom Dreyfus works very closely with due to both playing a role in finding the colony. They have very different views on how the apes should be handled. They were once close and started the human colony together and worked effortlessly to keep the peace between members of the colony. When Malcolm reveals to Dreyfus that he knows how they can restore power to the city, Dreyfus is reluctant to allow Malcolm and his family venture into the apes territory but allows it. The relationship between Dreyfus and Malcolm comes to a halt when Malcolm points a gun at him and begs him to give the apes the chance. Caesar Caesar is Dreyfus' ape opposite. Despite having no direct contact with the Ape King, it is clear that Dreyfus doesn't trust Caesar and in return, doesn't trust Dreyfus. It is also known that Dreyfus was surprised when Caesar addresses him and the other humans in English when he takes his army into the city and threatens to wage war if the humans don't obey his orders to stay away from the apes. During Caesar and Koba's battle, Dreyfus once more shows his dislike for the apes by calling them wild animals that attacked the city for no reason. Trivia *Gary Oldman's voice was featured in the teaser trailer shown at Comic Con 2013, telling the audience that 4 years were spent fighting the Simian Flu virus and 4 years were spent fighting each other. This possibly means that humans were turning on each other. *Since Malcolm, Ellie, and Malcolm's son are the human counterparts for Caesar, his wife and son, Dreyfus could be considered as the human counterpart for Koba, Caesar's rival. *Gary Oldman said in a recent interview that Dreyfus could be considered a protagonist or an antagonist, depending on one's point of view. *It is speculated that he may play a role similar to Governor Kolp, an antagonist in Battle for the Planet of the Apes. Both being the leader of the survivors and bent on the destruction of the apes. *Dreyfus could be a last name as it is mentioned in the novel, Firestorm that while Dreyfus was chief of police he was addressed as "Chief Dreyfus" and in the same scene in the book he is addressed as "Mr. Dreyfus". Image Gallery Dreyfus.png|Dreyfus. Dreyfus.jpg|"You Know What We're Up Against". Dreyfus_Crowd.jpg|Dreyfus rallies a rebellion against Caesar and the evolved apes. DreyfusLookingOver.jpg|Dreyfus looking over his colony. Movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-gary-oldman.jpg|Dreyfus armed and ready for battle. Dreyfus Dawn.jpg Malcolm confronts Dreyfus.jpg|Dreyfus tries to reason with Malcolm. Dreyfus' lost family.jpg|A photo Dreyfus' late sons John and Edward as little boys. Dreyfus crying.jpg|Dreyfus cries over his late family. Meet Dreyfus.jpg Dreyfus watching humans celebrate.jpeg|Dreyfus watching humans celebrate|link=Dreyfus Dreyfus on his tablet.jpeg|Dreyfus on his tablet|link=Dreyfus References Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human Colony Category:Dreyfus' Family Category:Dreyfus' Human Army Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs Category:Heroes